


Wanted

by DetCoAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, King - Freeform, M/M, Royalty, Royalty AU, SakuAtsu, daisuga - Freeform, prince - Freeform, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetCoAngel/pseuds/DetCoAngel
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi as the dignified crown prince of Shiratorizawa Kingdom and Satori Tendou as the most wanted person of the neighboring kingdom.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Wanted

One early morning, the whole Kingdom of Shiratorizawa is in a state of pure chaos. Guards can be seen running around the grounds, knocking in every household, holding a piece of parchment paper with a distinct illustration.

“What is happening here?” Ushijima asked one of the royal guards who was stationed outside of his bedroom door as soon as he observed that the palace is unusually very busy. Different high ranking officials and military personnel, going in and out of the great hall.

The royal guard was thrown in the pit of restlessness when he heard the prince talked. With a shaky voice, he answered “There’s said to be an intruder in the Kingdom, your Highness”

Upon hearing the guard’s answer, Ushijima’s face etched an expression of utter confusion that made all the royal guards around him tremble in fear. With Dark Olive Green hair, standing 6’4 feet tall, and a very hefty built, everyone would tremble in fear at the mere sight of this Crowned Prince.

Without saying a word, Ushijima left the scene. With long, unhurried strides towards the great hall, he went forth.

Upon reaching the huge golden door that leads to the room full of uneasy officials, he was once again greeted by the palace’s royal guards and servants. They opened the door for him, making everyone inside stop what they are carrying out just to look at the great man that had just entered. Exuding immense power and aura, he took the seat in front, right beside his father, the king.

As soon as the prince plant himself in his rightful throne, the then still surrounding was now back in motion. With a light tap on the throne’s golden armchair, the royal secretary hurried to his side.

“Report” was all he said but the Royal Secretary immediately understood. With a nod, the latter started to flip the bundle of parchment papers in his hand before proceeding on the transcript

“According to the messenger of the Karasuno Kingdom that arrived this morning, there was a hoodlum on the loose and that it probably went forth our kingdom to seek refuge. We are currently on our highest alert level for this said person is the Most Wanted Criminal in the said Kingdom.” The Royal Secretary reads the notice

“What did this Criminal do?’ Ushijima asked as soon as the other finished reading, curiosity all over his system.

“This said criminal injured the youngest prince of King Daichi and King Koushi, and then, later on, stole the precious gem of the Sawamura Family” Shirabu, the royal secretary said while remembering the kind faces of the Sawamura Family. The two kingdoms have gone a long way of friendship and alliance that dated way back before the two current heads we’re even born. So that’s why this urgency from the other kingdom shouldn’t be taken lightly.

“Did they send a sketch?” Ushijima asked eyeing the bundle of parchment paper scattered in the long table in front of him. Shirabu nodded while handing him a single page of parchment paper.

There sketched in the paper a drawing of a guy, probably the same age as him, with spiky hair and huge downturned eyes. Ushijima’s forehead instantly formed a crease upon seeing the illustration.

“Your Majesty” the conversation of the two was interrupted when the Royal Advisor approached him

“Yes?”

“This is about your father..” the other left his message on the trail, a sign that he wants to talk in private. The message he was trying to convey must probably so important. With that, the crowned prince followed him in an empty room, adjacent to the Great Hall they are in.

“Your Highness, I got a word from the Royal Physician and I think that aside from the King himself, you should be aware of this.” The Royal Advisor spoke, weighing the emotions of the Crown Prince. Without further blab, he continued “The King’s health is in a very bad condition right now and the Kingdom is in a state of fear due to the delinquent on the run. I think this is the best time to step up”

After hearing the sentiments of the Royal Advisor, Ushijima then talked to the Highest Military Official and The chief of the Royal Guards regarding the issue on hand. He ordered 70% of the Military and 60% of the Royal Guards to look for this hooligan. He must stop the havoc that they are currently in.  
After meeting the officials and giving out orders, he felt tired and drained so he decided to go and rest on his special place. It was his own humble abode inside the huge palace grounds, it is a mini cottage inside the palace’ forest. Everyone knew that this was his territory that’s why no one dared to step a foot on the said cozy building.

The wooden porch reminded him of spring, it’s warm and full of fun memories with his father. The living room reminded him of summer, the color palette emanates the feeling of soft haziness and serenity. The kitchen reminded of fall, full of luscious foods that he himself cooked. The bedroom reminded him of winter, coziness all over. It was the feeling of wanting to stay in bed all day long and do nothing.

It was a world inside a small structure, it was his own world.

As he lay steadily on his huge bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, he was interrupted with a slight screech. He immediately stood up and stayed alerted. He slowly pulled out the hidden knife wrapped around his thighs, staying silent, listening for another kind of that sound.

Five seconds, ten seconds, twenty seconds had passed but there was no sound that came after. He steadily relaxed, putting his knife back to its hiding place. “It’s probably just some random wild animal”

After closing his eyes for an hour, he heard a loud clamor outside his bedroom window. ”Your majesty! Your majesty! Are you there?!”  
He immediately opened the window and looked down, it was the Royal Secretary, Shirabu. With sheer annoyance, he answered, “What is it this time?”  
“An emergency! The King passed out!” Ushijima did not finish what Shirabu was talking about and just hurriedly run down the stairs and went straight to the door. But before he closes the door shut, he glanced one more in the silent surrounding of his home before turning his back to run back to the main palace hall.

As he arrived at the King’s room, he saw the Royal Advisor, the Royal Physician with some assistants and his young brother staring at the now unconscious King. He directed his attention to the Physician, urging the professional to speak.

“The piling complications inside the Kingdom added to the growing pressure and tensity of the King. I advise that the King should take bed rest and will not accept any work from now” As Ushijima listened, he silently nodded his head in agreement, but deep inside, he was greatly troubled.  
He knew that he will inherit the throne one day and take over all the works on the Kingdom but he didn’t think that it would be this soon. “I understand” It was all he had left to say.

“Your Highness, starting tomorrow I will directly report to you all the concerns and news that I gathered regarding the Kingdom’s state” Shirabu, the Royal Secretary said

“Your Highness, starting tomorrow I will directly report to you all the Health-affiliated records of our subjects,” the Royal Physician said

“Your Highness, starting tomorrow I will directly report to you the consensus of the elders regarding the current issue of the Kingdom” the Royal Advisor

Your Highness this, Your Highness that, all of which are starting to drain Ushijima down. It was not apparent on his face but he’s starting to get stressed and his head starts to ache.

After a whole day full of paper works, he decided to stay the night at his own humble abode. He felt like staying at the main palace hall is constricting his airways, making it hard for him to breathe.

With splitting head, he didn’t bother to change his clothes nor do anything else but just flopped down on his bed and retire for the night.

It was in the middle of the night when he felt hot all over. He felt so tired that he barely has the ability to move. Touching himself, he realized that he probably caught the flu. His throat is so dry that it began to feel uncomfortably itchy. He tried to stand up to fetch water downstairs but he desperately failed. Eyes slowly drooping close, gradually losing his consciousness, an image of a worried guy with spiky hair appeared at the corner of his eyes.

Ushijima woke up lightheaded. He felt better than the last time he could remember. He immediately opened his eyes but was immediately blinded by the sunlight that peeps right through his window. “Did I opened this last night?” He asked himself, trying to remember, but he didn’t. He also saw a glass of half-full water on his bedside

He scanned his eyes around to look for signs that there was someone else but he couldn’t. He slowly sat up and gauged his well-being “I guess I’m fine now” He was about to stand up when he felt something missing. He touched his right foot looking for the small knife he always hid but only the strap was present. There was no sign of the blade.

He stayed still, concentrating hard, feeling the vibe of the surrounding, trying to once again detect the other’s presence. Ever since his stay yesterday, he has already noticed some trace of intrusion in his own place. Some things were not on the same position as he left them, the stove was quite hot despite not cooking for a while, the floor of the loo was wet despite not using it for days. And right now, he is finally convinced that someone is temporarily residing in his house aside from him.

Ushijima doesn’t like unannounced visits. He doesn’t like any surprises and most importantly he despises people who oppose his orders.

“Come out. I know you’re there.” He said with a tone full of taunting and warning. But to no avail, no one responded. “Come out at once or else I’ll personally drag you out” He once again said, standing up and ready to drag the person out of his hiding place.

After a few seconds of motionless, a small creek can be heard. It was the sound of the attic door being opened. “I thought so” Ushijima snorted and went back to sitting at the foot of his bed, waiting for the other to show himself

Slowly and carefully, a slim guy with spiky red hair, red brows, and downturned eyes walked towards his position. With his head bowed low, the red-haired guy kneeled in front of the mighty Ushijima Wakatoshi.

As soon as his knee touched the floor, the guy started to beg for his life “I’m sorry Your Highness. Please forgive me, Your Highness. I’ll leave now. Please don’t kill me. I will take any sanction you deemed fitting for my recklessness but please don’t kill me. I’m sorry” the guy said on repeat. Head bowed low, shivering in pure fear.

“What a brave soul,” The crowned prince said in a very low voice that sends tremors to the other guy. “Lift your head”

The red-haired guy slowly raised his head and with tear-stained eyes, the former met the prince’ menacing gaze. Their eyes locked, breath hitched and heart clicked. Ushijima first avoided his gaze. “Tell me your name and your origin”

“I-I’m Tendou Satori. I-I’m from the Kingdom of Karasuno” he said with a shaky voice, unable to remove his eyes on the man in front of him “Your Highness, are you secretly a god?” Satori asked that made the prince’ head snapped back

“What do you mean?” Ushijima asked, not understanding the question Satori thrown at him.

“N-nothing. I’m sorry Your Highness. Please forgive me, Your Highness.” And the latter went back to his apologies on repeat. “I’m sorry. Please …”  
Ushijima remained silent, thinking of what to do with this discovery. He was torn. He knew what is the exact right thing to do and that is to surrender this runaway to the Head of Security but he’s not sure what would be Satori’s fate by then. Will they kill him? Bring him back to Karasuno?

With a low growl, he finally spoke “You’re a criminal” upon hearing the word criminal, Satori’s cries became louder.

“I am not a criminal. Please help me, Your Highness. I swear I am not a criminal! It was all just an accident. Please believe me, Your Highness!” Satori said in between his sobs, trying to convince the prince of the truth that no one believed in

“Tell me what exactly happened” Ushijima urges the other “Tell me the truth and the truth only. If I learned that you lied to me, I’ll kill you myself” he warned before turning his full attention to Satori’s account

“I and Tobio were having a practice. We do that every day for that kid considered me as the best in Swordfights. We got along really well but that day I noticed something was off. He wasn’t his usual mischievous and playful self but instead, he was grumpy. That kid, even though he was just 10 years old, he already possessed a great strength so when he got extremely offensive, my hand slipped and accidentally stabbed his right arm” after saying the last words, Satori began to cry again. Guilt written all over his face and Ushijima felt it.

Ushijima felt the sincerity in every word the other spoke. He felt every drip of conscience and concern as Satori uttered his story. This man was mistaken for. He told himself. “How about the missing gem?”

“The gem! Oh, right the gem! I swear I didn’t know where is the gem! I haven’t seen the gem ever. It was the Sawamura’s family heirloom. I heard that it was well kept and no one outside the family was able to touch nor see it” Satori confessed while profusely shaking his head

With that, Ushijima finally decided to help. He was actually a good judge of character and by the looks of it. Satori is indeed a kind person, opposite of what the whole Kingdom talked about him. He was also thankful because Satori took care of him. Even though he hadn’t confirmed it yet. Besides, no one else is around last night but him. If he was a true madman, he had the chance to attack when he was vulnerable last night but he didn’t.

Ushijima’s heart went soft for the guy. He thought that no one deserved to be wrongly accused. “Okay. I see what I can do. In the meantime, stay here and don’t go out” he said the last part with emphasis and left the bedroom. It’s time to face the pile of paper works waiting for him.

When Ushijima reached the Main Hall, The Royal Secretary welcomed him and lists the things he was about to do today “Shirabu” He cut the other off

“Yes, Your Highness?” The Royal Secretary humbly asked, pausing the morning report he was talking about.

“Can you send a messenger to the Kingdom of Karasuno? I want to talk to them.” Ushijima said with finality that earned a questioning look at Shirabu

“Of course Your Highness. What would you like to convey?” Shirabu said while taking a parchment paper and a quill, ready to write was about to come off his master’s mouth.

“Tell them that I want to personally meet them. Ask if it is possible for me to visit their Kingdom as soon as possible. The sooner the better. Probably next week? Yes, that would be a great time to do it.” The crown prince said while facing the huge glass window of the Main Office, thinking deep, carefully making a decision that will benefit both Kingdoms

After seven hours of paper works and village rounds, he was finally back at the doorstep of his forest house. He slowly opened the wooden door and was immediately welcomed by the aroma of delicious food.

Upon closing the door shut behind him, Satori poked his head out of the Kitchen’s door. “Welcome Home!” the latter said enthusiastically while wearing a purple apron over his clothes and spatula on his right hand.

A smile slipped from Ushijima’s lips. This was his first time feeling immense warmth in his heart. Suddenly, everything glowed and the man in front of him, cooking, was the brightest of all. All the stress, fatigue, and pressure that built up from today’s ministration were suddenly washed away by the welcoming smile of the red-haired guy.

He slowly walked towards the kitchen and asked “What are you cooking?” he glanced at the pot that was currently boiling and he looked around, there were plenty of dishes that were already prepared “You cooked all of this?”

“Yes! Well, we have Curry, Yakiniku, Fresh fruits …” Ushijima felt ecstatic he didn’t expect that someone would do this length for his sake without him telling the order. It was the first time that someone actually made something for him, voluntarily.

“It’s all done! Let’s eat now!” Satori said while removing his apron “You should try the curry! That’s my favorite recipe”

Ushijima took his first bite while Satori was immensely staring at him, trying to wait for his response. With a nod of approval, he said “It tastes good” it was actually an understatement, For Ushijima, it was the best Curry he tasted his entire life

“I told you! Come on! Eat up!” Satori enthusiastically chirped as he picked his own silverware to begin eating.

It became a cycle, Ushijima will work in the Palace for six straight hours and come home to Satori’s delicious cooking. Somewhat, he felt contented. He felt at peace. Every time he would open the door, Satori is there to welcome him home. Every time he would feel that his muscle is in pain, Satori would be there to massage him. Every time that he had difficulty in deciding for the Kingdom, Satori was there to give his own piece. Every time that he would close his eyes at nighttime, Satori would also be there, smiling at him in his dreams.

“Your Highness, I just want to remind you that we will be departing at dawn,” Shirabu said to the Crown Prince who was hastily fixing his sleeves, ready to leave and go home for today.

Ushijima almost forgot that they will travel to Karasuno if not for Shirabu’s reminder so he thanked him and left. While walking towards the forest’ cottage he wasn’t sure of what to feel. He is nervous and agitated. These past few days, he worked on calming the villagers down, assuring them that no harm would be done on their Kingdom. And luckily the issue slowly subsided but the whole palace is still on high alert.

At first, he thought that having to work with the papers and shouldering all the King’s work was a bad idea but it became a lucky break for him. He was able to see, direct, and facilitate everything about the Kingdom and hid Satori very well that no one ever suspected him.

Just this once, he will let his selfish side rule. Just this once, he will let his desire overtake his position. Just this once, he will choose himself and his happiness over any others. Just this once.

With all his plans going on smoothly, the only thing left was to settle the misunderstanding between The Kingdom of Karasuno and Satori.  
When he reached home, as usual, Satori was at the kitchen, cooking a delicious dinner for him. “I’m home” This time, he announced himself first that earned a giggle from the other

“Welcome Home!” Satori greeted back while putting down the last plate of a dish on the table “Shall we eat?” he added, inviting Ushijima to take his seat

“Thank you for the meal”

“Did something happened in the Kingdom, Wakatoshi-kun?” Satori asked as he observed that Ushijima was unusually quiet today. Normally, as soon as he sat down, he’ll start to talk and fill him in with the happenings around

“No. Everything’s just fine” Ushijima answered, not able to look at Satori’s eyes. “I was reminded that I’m going to Karasuno at dawn”

Satori was not able to say anything. The fear and trauma he experienced are still inside him. The judging eyes and discriminating words suddenly came back at him. Ushijima noticed that the other was slightly trembling. This is the exact reason why he’s afraid. It’s because Satori was scarred. He was genuinely affected and agitated every time that topic will resurface.

Ushijima held Satori’s hand that was atop the table, with a slight squeeze, he uttered reassuring words to the other “Don’t worry. I won’t let them harm you. I am with you. There’s nothing to be scared of”

Ushijima departed at dawn, leaving the still sleeping Satori on their bed. Inside the carriage, he thought of all the possible scenarios he might stumble upon as he reached the other Kingdom. Will they get mad? Will they believe me if I tried to clear Satori’s name?

As he sank deeper on his thoughts, Shirabu broke the silence and knocked him back to reality “He’s with you right?”

Shirabu and Ushijima are childhood friends, the two basically grew up together. Ushijima thought that it’s not surprising that the latter would have a clue of what’s going on. He just doesn’t expect the fact that he would be busted this soon. And so he pretended to be clueless “What do you mean?”

“Don’t put your act around me. Besides, it’s just the two of us here inside the carriage” The royal secretary said while shrugging his shoulders.  
With a defeated sigh Ushijima gave in “How did you know?” with that, Shirabu let out a heartily laugh.

“How would I not know! At first, I honestly thought that you were exorcised.” Ushijima glared at him and the latter just raised his both hands as a sign of being defenseless and continued “I know you weren’t ready to take on the role. Even though the coronation is still not happening, right now, you are acting as the King. On your first day, the first thing you asked of me was to schedule a meeting with the Sawamura Family. I was clueless because there’s actually no solid reason to do this. On your second day, you went to the office with a big smile pasted on your face. Did you know that all the royal guards trembled in fear because of that?!” Shirabu asked exaggeratedly

“What?!”

“I told you! That was the first time in your 25 years of existence! That was your first smile without being forced to!” Shirabu said while wiping imaginary tears away. “and it’s not just that day, every day, every single day that you opened the office door, you are wearing that toothy smile! Aside from that, you are always eager to go home, glancing from time to time at the office’ hourglass!” Shirabu finally exhaled after all that talking “Now, tell me! How would I not know?”

“Am I that obvious?” Ushijima hesitantly asked, scratching his head a little, thinking of the past days. He never realized that he changed because it all came naturally out of him. It was like his automatic response when he thinks about Satori every time.

“Yes. And I think almost all the people inside the Palace knew?” that made Ushijima’s head snap back at him “No one dared to talk about it thou.”  
With a racing heartbeat, he asked “Why? If they knew, why didn’t they stopped me? Isn’t it like treacherousness?”

“Everyone inside the palace, outside of it, and the whole Shiratorizawa Kingdom wholeheartedly trusts you as their next King,” Shirabu said with a genuine smile

Upon hearing those words from his friend, Ushijima’s heart was moved. He felt like a weight on his shoulders was suddenly gone. It was the feeling reassurance washing over him.

“You love him do you?”

“I do”

“If that’s the case, fight for him.” Shirabu finally said before stepping out of the carriage. They finally arrived at the Kingdom of Karasuno  
With a renewed spirit, Ushijima answered “That’s what I intend to do”

As they set their foot inside the Palace of Karasuno, Ushijima started to become restless. He’s mentally chanting the speech he prepared in case things won’t go the easy way. The Sawamura family is very understanding and kind to others but if it concerns one of their children, suddenly, all hell broke loose.

They were welcomed with a very busy hall, a platoon of the army was waiting outside the meeting room “What’s happening?” Ushijima asked his companions, and with that, Shirabu went ahead and asked about the current situation.

When the secretary went back, he’s faced was full of agitation and confusion “Their Royal Secretary said that a little commotion came up. The head of the Kingdom of Jackals came unannounced. But she said we can enter now since we’re the ones that were originally scheduled”

Ushijima nodded his head and lead his group towards the meeting room. The royal guards stationed trembled in fear at the mere sight of Shiratorizawa’s crown prince. It’s the presence that no one will dare disobey, well, except for Satori.

They were greeted by a heated argument going on between the Kingdom Heads

“Can you explain to us why your son suddenly proposed to my precious son?” The King of Jackals Kingdom, Atsumu Kiyoomi, hysterically asked

“What? I’m sorry but I didn’t know any of this. Tobio, would you like to explain?” King Koushi Sawamura asked his son who was silently hiding behind. The little kid wears a bandage on his right arm.

“That’s the injured prince” Shirabu, the ever-reliable Secretary whispered as they both watched the drama unfold in front of them.

“I- I want to marry Shouyou!” Everyone inside the meeting room paused. There was no single noise that can be heard. Everyone looked wide-eyed at the boy who was profusely blushing in embarrassment. A few minutes more and the stillness was shattered by the boy’s suppressed sobs.

King Koushi was about to attend on his crying son but was cut off by the little orange-haired boy who came running towards Tobio.

“Don’t cry!!!” Shouyou said while beaming from ear to ear to the crying little prince “I already promised you that I will marry you Tobio, but not today!” If they were shocked a minute ago, then now, they’ll are probably flabbergasted after hearing what the little ball of sunshine said

Ushijima’s head is aching because of these kids’ overflowing cuteness. He came here prepared for a battle, not for some entertainment. But, this is better than what he has in mind so he continued watching from the sides.

“Boke! Why is that?!” Tobio angrily asked “Boke! Boke!”

“Why? Because the ring you gave me doesn’t even fit my thumb! They’re too big!” With the mention of the word ring, everyone became attentive at the conversation

“Shouyou, what ring are you talking about?” His father, Sakusa Kiyoomi finally talked. Addressing his son’s latest revelation.

“This!” Shouyou revealed a shining ring with multiple diamonds embedded in it.

“Your Highness! That is the gem! The family heirloom that went missing!” Shirabu once again whispered while eyeing the ring that was placed in Shouyou’s tiny palm.

With that, King Daichi finally approached “I’m sorry if you have to see all that drama. Shall we head towards the adjacent room?” the King offered.

After hours of settling things and explaining. Crown Prince Ushijima and King Daichi finally finished their talk. When Ushijima left the office, he felt free. At last, everything is clear. He can finally live in peace without hiding anything from anyone.

“What happened?’ Shirabu asked the moment they stepped in on their carriage

“Satori was being summoned back to Karasuno, not because of accepting his punishment but because the Sawamura Family would like to personally apologize. It was all a big misunderstanding after all” Ushijima stated, serenity and tranquility all over his being “It’s finally over”

“Yep. It’s over. No more hiding this time” The latter added “Not that your good at hiding thou." Shirabu teased the crown prince

”So Satori is still wanted huh..." 

“Yep, By me. Let's go back now. I miss my home”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let's be moots! @DetCoAngel


End file.
